


Options.

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia makes a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options.

Alicia had known long ago she was being unfair to Kalinda. She kept walking away from her, using her as an option. Kalinda however treated her as a priority. She shouldn't have. Kalinda had come to her one day, asking if Alicia would ever choose to settle with her, stop using her as an option when Kalinda was treating her and her needs as a priority. She just didn't know how to answer. Both Kalinda and Alicia had known that this was make or break. 

Alicia had spoken softly, pleading with her to stay. Kalinda knew she needed to be more than an option to Alicia and yet, she and Alicia had enough chemistry that she also knew that, if she took her time she can probably win Alicia over. She can't walk away from her anyway. The two of them had stared at one another for a while, Alicia looked panicked. Kalinda knew why. Alicia was used to having a choice. She was used to being the one making a choice, now Kalinda was pushing her. The two had talked for a long time and eventually Alicia had agreed to at least try to make Kalinda her priority. 

The kids would learn little of what had happened between Alicia and Kalinda years later when both women were still together. Alicia had worked on herself, choosing to turn away from anything that worried her had never really worked and when she was risking losing someone she loved, she couldn't do it any longer. Kalinda had rewarded her with a lifetime of happiness.


End file.
